Percabth at Goode High
by RaincomestoCampHalf-Blood
Summary: This is a rewrite I don't recommend my other story. This is Percabeth at Goode obviously. Its after the Giant war. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoples like I said I am back and hopefully I am a better writer now than I was! I hope you enjoy and please comment!:) I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO! So without further adu!**

 **~ENJOY~**

Percy POV

I was with Annabeth and we were on a beach on the ocean. We were smiling and having a great time when all of a sudden she looked behind me and started screaming. I looked and Arachne was right behind me. I managed to dive out of the way and draw Riptide. I looked up and saw she wasn't aiming at me but Annabeth behind me. I run her through and she dissolved into golden dust. I looked at Annabeth and saw her horrified expression. It engraved itself in my mind. She looked at me and collapsed. I caught her and she looked at me.

"Annabeth!? Stay awake! Please. Please," I dropped off at the end to a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-can't lie t-to you any mo-re." She said. "I never l-oved you. Ne-ever." She collapsed into my arms died after she said that. I broke apart and started balling and I couldn't stop.

"-rcy! Percy! Dear! It's ok!" I heard that but after what Annabeth said I didn't care what anyone else said.

That's when a I felt a lot of water dumped on me. I bolted straight up in my bed, almost knocking into my mom. I started crying into her as she mumbled nothings into my ear.

"Don't worry dear. It was only a dream," She said. When she said that I knew it was true but it felt so real. "Why don't you try calling Annabeth again?"

I than remembered what caused that nightmare. I was trying to call Annabeth via IM but she wouldn't answer. It kept saying that there was no Annabeth Chase. I agreed and tried again, it still didn't connect.

"Percy get ready for school! Or you might not be on time!" Mom screamed up at me.

"Ok I am getting ready!"

~This is a line break! I will call him FRED~ (But ssshhh he is incognito) **(Shout out to the person who can name the character and book this is from first!)**

Annabeth POV

I woke up after another nightmare about... _THAT_ place. I was glad I didn't scream like last time. I started getting ready for the day and was startled as when I looked around I wasn't in my room. That's when I remembered I was in a hotel for the night because I was going to surprise Percy! He didn't know but I convinced Chiron, my parents, and Percy's parents(Including godly parents) to let me go to school and live with Percy, Sally, and Paul. I got ready and went to the school. I walked because I had a lot of time and the hotel was only 3 blocks away. When I got there I went to the office and saw I wasn't the only one there.

"Hello! My name is Alice! This welcome to Goode High School." The girl, Alice, said. She was about 5'4 so only two inches shorter than me. She had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi good to meet you. My name is Annabeth and I am new this year. Where can I get my locker number and schedule?" I asked her politely.

She took me to the office and said, "Do you need a guide to show you where your classes are?" I told her I would be fine because my boyfriend goes to this school. We parted and then I realize I had no idea where my locker was so I started walking. Low and behold there was Percy only a few feet away by a locker. When I looked at the locker numbers I saw that mine would probably be around there too. That's when I started planning what I would do. I couldn't just walk up to him I was going to do it the fun way.

 **YAY I finally finished writing I hope you guys like it I have been so busy and finally got a few minutes to write and publish this!**

 **Like it, Love it, Hate it tell me through reviews!**

 **~Rain**


	2. Hey Guys

**Hey this isn't more story (yet), but I wanted to know if people would be interested if I start writing again. I am not very good at writing but I do find it relaxing, so I'm thinking of starting again. Please comment if you would be interested in me writing. I would also like to know if anyone has any other fandoms they would like me to write about. I recently had a bunch of people fav/follow me and I haven't gotten this since I stopped writing basically. This really made me consider this so shout out to: Potato9234, PercyJacksonLover23, Kiwi2611, Miriamg02, kevinpark, and Gummienummie. Also a shout out to Elisa Chain for knowing my reference as well as a couple of guests who got it right.**

 **Thanks so much and I hope to hear from some of you!**

 **~Rain**


End file.
